Nein/11 Map Game (No 9/11 Scenario)
Hello! Welcome to this alternate scenario map game. In this timeline, the tragedy of 9/11 never happens, so this means the war on terror never happens. I hope You enjoy! The strength of your nation is the same as modern day (I don't know the statistics of 2000 Economics and military strengths, sorry :( ) Map If you are a Map maker, please Make a Map and add it here! Though message me it first before you do add it on here so I can approve of it. Rules *No swearing, it's not needed as this is a political map game, not a conversation. *Listen to the mods, you debate a little bit incase they are a little off or miss understood what you meant, but if they counter your argument you need to end it, if you don't, I'll come in and I'LL end it :). *Follow the rules *Try to be Decently plausible, I won't be given Plausibitly strikes as I know a lot of people don't mean to be implausible on purpose *you May do anything in the Game as long as it's plausible and is believable. *No Space colonization! That ruins the point of the game, but you may land people on the moon. Antartica colonization is not allowed, the Antartica treaty must be Revisioned or Declared "Null and void" for Antartica colonization to be allowed, so for now you may only claim land there for Scientific purposes *no insults when you are debating with mods or other people who are trying to correct your turn, try to keep it mature. *Landing men on mars is allowed in 2025 *Moon landings can start as soon as your Second turn, as Mist Civilized and modernized/Wealthy countries have the tools and abilities to do so. (But try to be realistic, if you are Egypt you aren't gonna have a Man on the moon as soon as 2003, you gotta develop you Rocket tech first, same goes to all Minor Nations that aren't in Europe.) *one turn per Year, one year is what your country has done that entire year, so think it through. *Wait until a mod or I have added the next year and Info for that year, a new turn will start at a random time during the day every day. Nations These are the Nations of the world in 2000. Some nations will be mod controlled. North America * Antigua and Barbuda-''' * 'Bahamas-' * 'Barbados-' * 'Belize-' * 'Canada-' * 'Costa Rica-' * 'Cuba-' * 'Dominica-' * 'Dominican Republic-' * 'El Salvador-' * 'Grenada-' * 'Guatemala-' * 'Haiti-' * 'Honduras-' * 'Jamaica-' * 'Mexico-' * 'Nicaragua-' * 'Panama-' * 'Saint Kitts and Nevis-' * 'Saint Lucia-' * 'Saint Vincent and the Grenadines-' * 'Trinidad and Tobago-' * '''United States (Mod) South America * Argentina-''' * 'Bolivia-' * 'Brazil-' * 'Chile-' * 'Colombia-' * 'Ecuador-' * 'Guyana-' * 'Paraguay-' * 'Peru-' * 'Suriname-' * 'Uruguay-' * 'Venezuela-' Africa * '''Algeria * Angola * Benin * Botswana * Burkina * Burundi * Cameroon * Cape Verde * Central African Republic * Chad * Comoros * Congo * Congo, Democratic Republic of * Djibouti * Egypt * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Ethiopia * Gabon * Gambia * Ghana * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Ivory Coast * Kenya * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Madagascar * Malawi * Mali * Mauritania * Mauritius * Morocco * Mozambique * Namibia * Niger * Nigeria * Rwanda * Sao Tome and Principe * Senegal * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Somalia * South Africa ''':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:19, October 16, 2017 (UTC)' * '''Sudan' * Swaziland * Tanzania * Togo * Tunisia * Uganda * Zambia * Zimbabwe Europe *'United Kingdom-' *'Ireland-' *'Iceland-' *'France-' *'Spain-' *'Andorra-' *'Luxembourg-' *'Belgium-' *'Netherlands-' *'Germany-' *'Switzerland- Mli048' *'Italia-' *'Vatican City-' *'San Marino-' *'Denmark-' *'Poland-' *'Austria-' *'Czech Republic-' *'Republic of Slovaks-' *'Belarus-' *'Latvia-' *'Lithuania-' *'Estonia-' *'Hungary-' *'Slovenia-' *'Croatia-' *'Bsonia Herzegovina-' *'FR Yugoslavia-' *'Macedonia-' *'Albania-' *'Greece-' *'Bulgaria-' *'Moldova-' *'Romania-' *'Transistria (Not Internationally Recognized)-' The History Nerd *'Ukraine-' *'Sweden-' *'Norway-' *'Finland-' Asia *'Russia-' *'Kazakhstan-' *'Tajikistan-' *'Turkmenistan-' *'Uzbekistan-' *'kyrgzistan-' *'Armenia-' *'Azerbaijan-' *'Georgia-' *'Iraq-' *'Syria-' *'Kuwait-' *'Israel-' *'All Palestinian Government (in exile)-' *'Jordan-' *'Lebanon-' *'Saudi Arabia-' (Mod) *'Yemen-' *'Oman-' *'Iran' *'Afghanistan-' *'Pakistan-' *'India-' *'Bangladesh-' *'Burma (Myanmar)-' *'Thailand (Siam)-' *'Laos-' *'Cambodia-' *'Vietnam-' *'Malaysia-' *'Singapore-' *'Brunei-' *'Indonesia-' *'Papau New Guinea-' *'Australia-' *'New Zealand-' *'Tonga-' *'Marshal Islands (American Protectorate)- *'Phillipines-''' *'Taiwan (Republic of China)-' *'China-' *'Mongolia-' *'North Korea-' *'South Korea *'Japan-''' Game September 11, 2001 2 supsected Hijakers are arrested before they are permitted into the runway in the USA, Security is beefed up a little in every American airport to prevent something like this from actually happening, that's all. Afghanistan is still under the Totaltarian Rule of the Taliban, with sharia law and harsh conditions being Put upon the people of Afghanistan, while in the north the government attempts to return to Afghanistan, and succeeds with regional support from citizens and Other countries such as India,Iran, Pakistan and The US which sends in some weapons via Pakistan, but that's all, no troops. Suddam Hussein, Dictator of Iraq and leader of the socialist Ba'ath party Is still in power, he continues to Threaten Iran with "Weapons of Mass destruction". Spies are sent into Iraq to investigate if these Claims are Legit. East Timor, an ex Portuguese colony still Manority speaking Portuguese and with the populace viewing themselves as "East Timorese" and drastically different from Indonesians, is an Indonesian Province with Mild Autonomy, and is drastically different from the rest of Indonesia, speaking an entirely different language from The rest of the country, sees strife as Indonesian Authorities struggle to keep it under firm control. President George W. Bush, like him or hate him, is still In office, he sees a Adverage, and peaceful presidency, as he is like any other candidate, he protests for lower taxes, blah blah blah, he sees a Peaceful and Mildly different Term in office. Al-Queada still strikes terror throughout the little east and Central Asia, under the leadership of "Osama Bin Laden" who conspiracy theorists suspect to be linked to the 2 hijakers who attempted to get on that plane. Have a nice Turn! :) * Category:Nein/11 Category:Map Games Category:Alternate History